


Stressed Out

by MVgetanAttitude



Series: iKON Hybrid AU (The (Mis)Adventures of Kitten Bin!) [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Bin’s praise kink is canon at this point, Cat Hybrid Hanbin, Collars, Coyote/Australian Shepherd Bobby, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, German Shepherd Junhoe, Human everyone else, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Knotting, M/M, Okay this is a mess bear with me, Oppa Kink, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Regression, Smut, Soft Dom Bobby, Stress Relief, Subspace, lol, these tags are gonna be all over the place m’sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/pseuds/MVgetanAttitude
Summary: It was a known fact that Hanbin got stressed easily.It was also a known fact that he was really good at working through that stress, often times hiding just how bad it was.So he shouldn’t have been surprised that the others didn’t notice.They were all stressed, and Hanbin didn’t really have much of a right to complain, not when they were all struggling.He just felt a little overwhelmed, was all. He could handle it.OrThe little things add up until Hanbin breaks.Poor Kitty Bin ends up moulting from stress, the others feel like asses, cuddles ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffe23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/gifts).



> Yeeeee there’s a few people I’d like to thank 
> 
> @Giraffe23 for the wonderful prompt, tytyty  
> and also @_iKON131_ on twitter for sending me the master list of all of iKON’s activities  
> (and thankyu @heyyfi for posting it)
> 
> Now, on to the fic!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was gonna be a one-shot, but then I accidentally posted it from my drafts so I figured I’d just give y’all what I have done and make it chaptered ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**190429**

Coming back from the jungle to find out that YG had piled on the schedules for the next few weeks was certainly not the greatest surprise, but it was nothing Hanbin couldn’t handle.

From Stage K to SXSW to Sundown fest to the TF music awards.

It was a lot, but again, nothing he couldn’t handle.

But not even a full day break before they were thrown back into it?

 

Their flight to Japan had gone by relatively smoothly, other than the near constant headache Hanbin just wasn’t able to shake.

He was never good with Japanese, always forgetting everything just days after leaving the country, bringing him back to the basics each time.

It was the main reason he stuck so close to Jinhwan when in Japan. The eldest had the best grasp on the language, and he usually didn’t mind helping Hanbin out when the mental strain became a bit too much.

On the day of their Nagoya fanmeet, Hanbin’s headache had gone from a tolerable 3 to a mildly annoying 5.

Compared to what he’s worked through before, that was almost nothing, though, so Hanbin kept his mouth shut, popped some pain killers, and went on with his day.

It wasn’t until about halfway through that Hanbin started noticing the really uncomfortable itch at the base of his neck, having been mindlessly scratching at it all day. He assumed that it was just due to him not being used to the length of his hair and ignored it.

He scratched at the spot again, wincing slightly as he accidentally broke skin. He would have to ask Jiwon or someone to look at it, maybe put something on it.

Thankfully, his hair was long enough in the back to cover it, but that just meant that the hairs were constantly brushing over the tiny scratches.

“Hanbin, what do you think?”

“Hmm?” Hanbin turned toward Jinhwan, cringing slightly as the eldest rolled his eyes in exaggerated annoyance.

“Aish, I don’t even know why I bother trying to talk to you in Japanese,” Jinhwan complained, switching back to Korean, “It’s like it just goes in one ear and out the other.”

Hanbin’s ears twitched with the effort to not drop them back against his hair, “Sorry,” he apologized, flashing his best puppy-eyes at the vocal, “Just tired.”

Jinhwan shrugged him off, mumbling something about ‘expecting too much’ from him. He was probably referencing Junhoe, and how the youngest hybrid had seemed to become fluent in Japanese almost overnight.

Hanbin didn’t like being compared, even for something as trivial as that. He’d been compared to others his whole life, and wanted nothing more than to show the world that he was his own person.

 _Fuck,_ he was getting way too worked up over nothing.

He couldn’t let the stress get to him. Not here, not now.

Another fan came to stand in front of him, and Hanbin tried not to wince at the high tone of her voice, focusing so hard to catch enough of the words to attempt to form a response that was at least passible.

She didn’t seem bothered by his stumbling over simple words, but rather took the time to slow down her own speech, and Hanbin was grateful.

The line continued to move, but the next few fans weren’t quite as observant, leaving Hanbin only able to catch a little over half the words.

He felt bad, horrible, that he wasn’t able to talk to them in the same way that Jinhwan and Junhoe, even Bobby could, only made worse by the pounding of his head and the crawling of his skin.

Were the pants he was wearing too tight? He had thought they were his size, but the waistband seemed to be settled rather uncomfortably over his hip bones.

Hanbin couldn’t help but scratch at the spot, wincing again as his claws left shallow scratches.

He wasn’t able to retract them. That was never a good sign.

It was one of the first things to go when he started to slip.

Hanbin fought back a gag as he ignored the small amount of blood that was quickly turning tacky against his jeans, trying to wipe the red off of his shaking fingers before the next fan came by.

-

“Hyung!”

Hanbin snapped awake, a hiss getting stuck in his throat as his tail prickled, only calming down at the sight of his maknae stood in front of him.

Except Chanwoo looked anything but happy.

He was immediately put on edge again once he noticed the tense set of the younger’s shoulders, the irritation evident in his eyes.

It took everything in him not to whimper and beg not to be punished, but then he remembered where they were, and how he couldn’t afford to fall into that headspace.

“You need somethin’?” Hanbin mumbled, clearing his throat to try and pass the shakiness of his voice as just being unused from his nap.

It worked, Chanwoo only getting huffier at the sight of the cat hybrid snuggling back into the armrest of the chair he was curled up in.

“I told you that I didn’t like your fur on my stuff,” Chanwoo complained, and Hanbin wasn’t quite sure what the taller boy meant by that before he followed the glare down.

To Chanwoo’s jacket balled up in his lap.

It had been thrown over the back of the chair when Hanbin sat down, and he didn’t even think twice before curling up around it.

The jacket held just enough of Chanwoo’s cologne that he could smell it, but not enough to aggrivate his headache.

Hanbin was about to argue back that he didn’t get any fur on the damn thing, but then Chanwoo huffed again as he yanked the item away from him, and Hanbin could see the smattering of brown fur as the jacket was shaken out.

“Don’t touch my stuff,” Chanwoo grumbled, walking away.

**190501-190502**

Three days later found them in Kobe for yet another fanmeet, meaning yet another headache.

Hanbin’s only slight solace came in the form of Bobby giving him a brief shoulder massage between the two sessions, even though the usually soft touch felt almost rough, and made his skin tingle in a rather uncomfortable way.

By the second day of the Kobe fanmeet, Hanbin was embarassingly close to begging one of the others to do something- _anything_ with him, but then he noticed the angry red patch on his shoulder as he stepped out of the shower, a matching one on the opposite hip.

For some reason, the sight of the irritated skin made Hanbin want to curl up in a ball and not let anyone look at him.

The night was only made worse when he ran a hand through his hair, caught off-guard by the feeling of several of the strands staying curled around his fingers.

Why was his hair falling out?

It was relatively healthy, even if he needed it cut.

He quite liked the length, though, even if Bobby didn’t seem the slightest bit interested when Hanbin mentioned growing his hair out, humming out a sleepy ‘is that so?’ before going back to his phone.

**190504**

Two days after Kobe, was Chiba.

The day ‘break’ they had between the two cities was filled with Hanbin trying not to freak out during the time spent traveling.

He wasn’t doing so well with the near constant time spent in some sort of moving vehicle, with his anxiety only doubling when the others kept grumbling over who had to sit next to him.

Was the shedding really getting that bad? He hadn’t thought so, but then a flash of guilt ran through him when he spotted Donghyuk tiredly picking off Hanbin’s fur from the leg of his pants.

“Yah! You’ve got your own space,” Donghyuk shook his arm, making Hanbin’s tail uncurl from where he had it laying over the dancer’s hands in his lap.

He didn’t bother mumbling out a sorry, Donghyuk’s eyes were already closed again as his head flopped onto Yunhyeong’s shoulder.

Hanbin would just have to remember to keep his tail out of the way.

And maybe stick to the single seats.

**190505-190506**

The Saitama meet was actually pretty okay, by comparison.

The headache stayed relatively mild, but Hanbin couldn’t take off his hoodie.

Sometime while he was sleeping, he must have scratched at his arm, leaving a maze of thin, red lines on his upper forearm.

It was okay, though. The fabric gave him more protection against the hands that seemed to be constantly touching him, someone always yanking or pulling to try to get him to notice them, and each time he turned weary eyes to try to find that person, because he’d be nowhere without each of those hands holding iKON up.

But sometimes, sometimes it was a little suffocating.

And he was so tired.

They all were.

It was hard to ignore how exhausted the others looked, and Hanbin felt like he had let them down, in some way. They hadn’t had a real break in _weeks,_ and they couldn’t keep going like this for much longer, it was only a matter of time before one of them buckled.

After the first day, Hanbin had tried to snuggle up next to Bobby, maybe get a little more than cuddles, but the eldest hybrid was completely out of it, mumbling a ‘Go bother June’ before passing out on the bed, not even bothering to shower.

It made him feel really _shitty._

Here he was, being _selfish_ and getting whiney when the others wouldn’t pay attention to him, when they could barely take care of themselves.

That wasn’t right. He was the leader, he was meant to be taking care of them.

He felt even worse when he slipped inside Junhoe and Chanwoo’s room, the maknae in the shower as the youngest hybrid was spread out on the bed, clothes still on.

Hanbin took Junhoe’s shoes and pants off, somehow managing to get the younger mostly under the covers before walking out with one final pet to black ears.

The second day of the Saitama fanmeet was as uneventful as the first.

Junhoe still looked too tired for his liking, and Hanbin wanted nothing more than to help him out but didn’t want to stress him out more.

No matter how hard he tried, it wasn’t in Hanbin’s nature to take care of others, he was a _hybrid._

Leader matters were one thing, he could handle that, but Hanbin just wasn’t meant to be a caregiver.

That’s why he knew his relationship with Junhoe and Bobby was a bit different, and much of the reason the others were involved, too.

Not only was Hanbin probably just a lot to handle, but the other two were also hybrids, so taking care of Hanbin all the time was probably wearing them down a bit.

The least he could do was keep to himself, give the others a break from having to look out for him.

He was the leader, afterall.

**190507**

The next day was horrible.

The night before, after the second day in Saitama, Hanbin had crashed in his bed just minutes after getting to the hotel, Bobby having gone to dinner with Donghyuk.

He wasn’t expecting to wake up screaming, fingers tangled in his hair as he couldn’t shake the feeling of  _hands_ all over him, covering him in much the same way the scent of _blood_ was.

Except the blood was _real,_ not just a dream, not just a memory. The blood was real and it was his and he needed it _gone._

It wasn’t until he was curled up on the floor of the shower, breath coming in wheezing pants and little clumps of hair running to the drain that Hanbin realized Bobby had never come back the night before.

Blame it on the nightmare, but Hanbin was already anxious with the memory of _that,_ so the thought of the same thing happening again, but to _Jiwon_ this time, was enough to make him want to throw up.

The first thing he did was knock on Donghyuk’s door, barely paying any mind to the fact that it was 5 in the morning, and he still couldn’t breathe.

“Hyung?” Donghyuk mumbled as he opened the door, eyes not even open, “Whaddya wan’?”

“Where’s Bobby?”

Donghyuk groaned, slumping against the doorframe as Jinhwan grumbled about the hallway light from under the covers of one of the beds. “He’s with June, go aaah-away,” the dancer yawned, shutting the door in Hanbin’s face.

For some reason, the idea of Bobby and Junhoe being together _without him_ made his chest hurt, but then he reminded himself that he was being _stupid._

They were dating each other just as much as they were dating Hanbin, and it wasn’t fair if he could spend time with them separately, yet freak out when they weren’t with him.

But-

But they had never done that before?

Sure, they sometimes kissed and cuddled, but it was rare, and only when Hanbin was around.

Why now?

Why without him?

 _No._ Stop.

They had a flight to catch in a few hours.

 

The flight was awful.

Planes already made him super anxious, but usually he could handle it, usually Junhoe or one of the others _helped._

But today it seemed everyone had a storm cloud hanging over their head.

Even Yunhyeong had snapped at him. _Yunhyeong._

Yunhyeong didn’t do that, he _didn’t._

Because the last time Yunhyeong got mad at him, Hanbin had run away and almost got fucking _raped_ in an alley.

 _Fuck,_ maybe the nightmare was still keeping his lungs in a vice-grip, maybe the panic was still swirling around in his head, maybe Hanbin was just not meant to be an idol.

He was buckling under the pressure.

And no one would be there to catch him if- _when_ he fell.

**190508**

He was just being dramatic, he had to keep reminding himself.

It was okay to be stressed, he had just gotten back to Korea yesterday, filmed for a variety show (his second solo!!) and gotten into an argument with his two housemates.

It was okay to feel a little overwhelmed, but he couldn’t sit down and breathe, he didn’t have time.

Maybe he’d pick up dinner as an apology, both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo avoiding him since the day before, when Hanbin came back from filming, feeling like he was ready to shake out of his skin.

And he wished he could, considering that the itchy, red patches were only getting worse.

**190509**

He was lonely.

Maybe he’d do a live?

**190510**

“Gatcha!”

 _“Jesus,”_ Hanbin jumped, placing a hand over his heart, “If I thought my maknae was evil, then you must be Satan.”

Yeri regarded him with an impassive face, but he could see the small flicker of worry dancing behind her lightly shaded eyes.

“You look like crap.”

It was sometimes easy for Hanbin to forget that she was almost three years younger than him, even younger than Chanwoo, but was still his senior.

But then she went and acted like a _brat._

The two of them had gotten relatively close during their time in the jungle, even though Hanbin was sure she viewed him as a little brother more than he saw her as a little sister.

It was only heightened by their ‘Tom & Jerry’ relationship, as the show had teased.

But unlike the dark, round ears that sat atop her head, Kim Yerim was anything but _mousey._

“Did you hear me?” She waved her hand in front of his face, and he flinched back at the movement. His response seemed to shock her slightly, before the blank stare was back, “They need you in styling.”

Hanbin looked her over, “You look very pretty,” he said, made a bit dizzy by the bright color of her dress, and the overwhelmingly sweet smell of her perfume.

“Wish I could say the same for you.”

Just as Hanbin was about to walk out the door, Yeri’s voice stopped him again.

“If you pose with the stuffed monkeys for at least one photo, I’ll buy you lunch.”

He did it, yet somehow he still ended up being the one to pay.

 

Maybe things would be okay.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hihi im at work which means no proof reading this but have this messy shitty little blurb of trash

**190511**

After getting clowned for playing with his hair for the entirety of his vLive, it was time for iKON’s private stage.

KEMiSTRY.

It was safe to say that Hanbin was equal parts excited as he was dreading it.

 

Going into the stage, Hanbin was actually somewhat surprised with how  _ hyped  _ everyone was, and he couldn’t help but reflect that energy back. 

Bobby was surprisingly touchy with him, and Hanbin couldn’t help but fall in love over and  _ over again  _ every time that crooked grin was flashed in his direction. 

It made him hopeful.

 

The stage was amazing.

_ Both of them. _

Hanbin’s face honestly hurt with how much he was smiling.

Everyone was having too much fun to complain about the chocolate brown fur that still seemed to be getting everywhere, only throwing him fleeting looks of annoyance before getting swept away by something new.

It was nice, but it didn’t last.

After  _ two _ insane shows in one day, everyone was absolutely exhausted, even Hanbin was too tired to be anxious, which was a surprise.

He felt drained, and he knew Bobby felt the same exact way.

And that was why Hanbin figured it would be best to smile when the others smiled, and stay quiet when they were quiet.

It was surprisingly easy.

Whenever his adrenaline crashed from performing, he always felt like he was about to slip, usually taking away his ability to talk unless he tried to focus.

That was fine, as long as he kept his mouth shut, no whines or whimpers or any other annoying noise could slip out.

His headache seemed to be a constant, but he knew both Bobby and Junhoe were in the same position, probably worse considering they were dogs, so Hanbin couldn’t really complain.

The sores were starting to heal up, but he’d have to admit that he’d resorted to a less than pleasant way of keeping himself from scratching them.

Bobby would  _ kill _ him if he found out.

Hanbin was one of the unlucky few that just didn’t have a good reaction to Benadryl. It wasn’t anything serious, and he never understood why Bobby got so upset when he took it, never trusting him with it.

Usually, it just made him tired, which was a normal reaction, but the other symptoms depended on his anxiety levels. When he was feeling really stressed, it somehow made him both jittery and dead-tired, combined with the loss of appetite and general nauseousness that he already got from the anxiety, everything just seemed heightened.

He could handle the tight feeling in his chest, he lived with it every day, just as long as it meant no more painful itchy spots.

**190512**

The next day was finally a rest day, but it seemed to pass by in a haze of weird dreams that seemed to be a mix of the anxiety and probably the fact that he took double the recommended amount of Benadryl.

**190513**

Bobby and him were supposed to go out.

Bobby went with Donghyuk, Hanbin said he wasn’t feeling well.

Bobby didn’t ask.

**190514**

The first two shows for the Uni Festivals, Myeongji-Yongjin and Namseoul, respectively, were spent in a relatively good, drug-induced haze. 

Truthfully, he barely remembered it.

No, that was a lie. He remembered the audio crashing, and not being able to feel  _ enough _ to freak out through the fog of the drug, having to rely on Jinhwan to handle the situation.

And if he cried himself to sleep once he came down from the high, feeling more useless than ever? Well, no one had to know.

**190515**

Myeongji campus in Seoul was much better, Bobby even spent almost an hour napping on him backstage, and even let Hanbin hug him a few times  _ on _ stage.

He was a bit disappointed that Bobby didn’t say anything about what he was wearing.

Bobby used to  _ love _ Hanbin in all white.

 

Somehow Hanbin had managed to get Yunhyeong to let him blow the elder backstage, even if he complained about Hanbin’s hair staying wrapped around his fingers.

It’s been weeks since anyone has touched him.

He didn’t blame them, he felt repulsed just looking at himself in the mirror.

_ Damaged. _

**190516**

Hanbin bleached his hair.

It was perhaps one of the dumbest things he could do in his current state, but he needed to do something drastic. Different.

Who cared if the bleach burned his skin and fried his hair? 

 

He wore a beanie for the entirety of the Kaist University show, not quite done with his hair, not quite ready to be shown.

Also, his ears were a little fucked up from the bleach, but they’d be fine.

At least now he had an excuse for his hair falling out.

 

“Are you high?”

Hanbin giggled, swatting at the chain hanging off of Jinhwan’s pants.

Rolling his eyes, Jinhwan walked away, calling out to Bobby.

_ Bobby.  _ Hanbin missed Bobby, missed his boyfriend. 

His missed Junhoe, too. His big, overgrown puppy. 

And the others. Why did he miss them so much? Hanbin wished he knew, but everything was kind of fuzzy. They’d been together almost every second of the day, why did he miss them? He wanted kisses, and cuddles, but it had been a long time since he’s gotten any. Why had it been so long? Why couldn’t he remember?

“Hey!”

He giggled again at the sight of his frazzled boyfriend. His chest felt tight. Why couldn’t he stop giggling?

“Hanbin? What’s up with you?” Bobby asked, worry taking over the exhaustion as he studied the cat hybrid’s face.

“I miss you,” Hanbin whined, making a grab for Bobby’s hand.

His claws ended up catching Bobby’s knuckle and Hanbin snatched his hand away in fear of being scolded, but Bobby merely blinked at him.

And then it hit him just how little he’s spoken to Hanbin recently, how little he’s worried about the younger’s health, lulled into a false sense of security by how upbeat and giggly the leader has been.

“Oh, Bin,” Bobby’s hand found his jaw, thumb barely touching Hanbin’s bottom lip, “I bet you’re really tired, huh, Kitty?”

“M’f-fine,” Hanbin stuttered, pulling away and shooting Bobby a smile.

Bobby didn’t look very convinced, but then Donghyuk was dragging him away to look at fan videos of their duo performance.

They only had one more day before they could have a break.

Hanbin could handle one more day.

**190517**

He could not handle one more day.

Kyeongin was the final University for this leg, and then they’d have a break from performing for the next few days.

Hanbin loved what he did, but was thankful for the opportunity to rest.

Bobby seemed to be keeping a closer eye on him than before, unsettled by Hanbin’s rapid swings from giggly restlessness to almost worrying silence.

The others had yet to pick up on it, and Hanbin was grateful. Bobby worrying about him was bad enough, but the others didn’t need the unnecessary burden.

Hanbin was fine.

Just tired.

 

After the show was finally,  _ finally,  _ over, Hanbin found the closest horizontal surface and threw himself down on it.

With Bobby watching him as he had been, Hanbin wasn’t able to find a good time to down more Benadryl, leaving the itchy, scratchy feeling to come back.

It took everything in him to not shred the skin of his arms, but still managed to get a couple of scratches in before catching himself.

Quickly snatching his hoodie, Hanbin debated if he was too hot to be draped in the fabric. Would it be one of the days where his anxiety made him feel better hidden in the material? Or suffocated?

But he was wearing short sleeves today, meaning that the angry red lines would be visible unless he pulled the hoodie on.

Choice made, Hanbin shrugged the item of clothing on, already feeling 10 times sleepier with the added warmth.

He shut his eyes.

-

“Hanbin!”

Startled by the loud voice, Hanbin jumped awake, heart beating too fast and skin crawling as Jinhwan stared down at him.

“Let’s  _ go,”  _ he grumbled, roughly grabbing the hybrid’s arm to yank him up, “Everyone else is already in the van. We’ve been waiting on you for almost 10 minutes now,  _ I  _ have to be the one to get your furry ass, and I find you  _ sleeping. _ It’s barely an hour drive from Incheon, yet you couldn’t fucking wait like  _ everyone else. Ugh.” _

Hanbin could tell that Jinhwan’s grumbles weren’t meant to be heard, but being a hybrid meant having heightened senses, and even through the ringing in his ears, he caught every word.

His chest felt uncomfortably tight, and he didn’t know how Jinhwan missed the whine he couldn’t stop himself from letting out.

Jinhwan’s fingers were digging into one of the worst spots, the skin just above his elbow practically shredded.

It only got harder to breathe at the sight of the others, all various emotions. Bobby was passed out against the window in the second row, Donghyuk was glaring at the back of the rapper’s seat, Junhoe seemed to be very interested in the window, with Yunhyeong and Chanwoo barely awake.

There was one open seat at the front, and another in the back row between Donghyuk and Junhoe. 

Not thinking about anything other than seeking comfort, Hanbin headed for the back.

As soon as Donghyuk noticed, he groaned,  _ “Noooo, _ why is it always me? Sit somewhere else, your fur makes me itchy and I’m wearing all black.”

Hanbin immediately froze.

Turned around.

And dropped into the seat at the front, letting Jinhwan squeeze past to sit next to the dancer.

 

It was only 10 minutes into the drive when Hanbin couldn’t stop the shaky breaths from becoming wheezed out exhales, heart beating too fast, too loud in his ringing ears.

The echoes of both Jinhwan and Donghyuk’s words, Yunhyeong’s, Chanwoo’s,  _ everyone- _

Everyone was upset with him.

He couldn’t see straight anymore, the driver’s chair in front of him blurry and warped, combined with the lightheaded feeling from the lack of oxygen and Hanbin honestly wished to be anywhere but in the little, tiny van, and  _ why did it seem so small?  _

Any second now the others would notice, would tell him he was a burden and a bad leader and that he was  _ bad. _

His head dropped into his hands, fingers tangling in white hair as he squeezed his eyes shut, praying that the overwhelming  _ helplessness  _ he felt would pass soon. He tried to calm his breathing, count like Donghyuk liked to do with him, but thinking about the dancer only made his breathing more erratic, leaving him feeling more  _ overwhelmed. _

The world felt like it was closing in, only made worse by his rapidly darkening vision and suffocating feeling in his heaving chest.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Yunhyeong’s voice barely registering as he let out a sob, body shaking with the intensity of it.

_ He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, hecouldn’tbreathehecouldn’tbreathefuckfuck. _

“-Bin! Hanbin, baby,” Bobby’s voice broke through his haze of panic, tone calm and sure and  _ grounding, _ “You gotta breathe, Kitty. You’re okay, you’re okay. Hyung’s got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls gimme comments im BORED


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess im just gonna make it a bunch of short chapters now whatever
> 
> plot twist i didn’t reread this so like have fun ig

Yunhyeong was pulled out of his nap by the sound of labored breaths, and for a moment he was completely lost.

Mere seconds passed before the realization of where he was dawned on him, _van, heading home,_ when he turned to the left, eyes catching Hanbin’s curled up form.

Unthinking, he reached a hand out, barely touching Hanbin’s arm before the hybrid let out a harsh sob, flinching away from the touch.

Hanbin looked seconds away from passing out, and for another moment, Yunhyeong felt nothing but a wave of guilt slam into him.

He changed tactics, instead turning around in his seat to reach back across the gap, urgently shaking Bobby’s knee.

“Bobby,” Yunhyeong said, not caring about being quiet, _“Bobby._ Wake up, it’s Hanbin.”

Almost immediately, Bobby’s eyes snapped open, blinking a few times before meeting Yunhyeong’s panicked ones.

“Han…bin?” He muttered, _“Fuck.”_

It was hard to miss the sound of Hanbin’s crying, each one breaking his heart more than the last.

Bobby practically jumped out of his seat, squeezing in between the front ones to crouch next to Hanbin.

“Hey,” he cooed, “What’s wrong?”

Hanbin didn’t seem to hear him, so Bobby tried again.

“Kitty, come back to me. Come on, baby.”

Bobby was trying to be gentle as he gripped the younger’s hands in his own, working to untangle shaking fingers from messy hair.

Hanbin didn’t acknowledge his presence, eyes still squeezed shut and chest heaving with the struggle to take a single breath.

“Hanbin! Hanbin, baby. You gotta breathe, Kitty. You’re okay, you’re okay. Hyung’s got you.”

That gave him a small jerk of the head in response, but it was better than nothing, so Bobby kept talking.

“C’mon, Binnie. Listen to Hyung,” he said, grip on Hanbin’s wrists tightening as Junhoe’s distant voice floated up from the back.

Bobby had no time to answer, however, because as soon as he squeezed the cat hybrid’s wrists, Hanbin’s attention snapped to him.

His eyes were unfocused, staring through Bobby rather than at him.

It only took another second before Hanbin yanked his hands out of Bobby’s, barely giving the elder any time to react before a flash of white-hot pain erupted from his face.

Hanbin squeezed his eyes shut again and backed up as far as he could, back pressing against the window.

“Hyung!”

Bobby waved someone’s hand off, ignoring the single trail of blood sliding down his face as he grabbed Hanbin’s wrists again, knowing that it would only make him panic more, but the alternative would have Hanbin digging bloody trails along his own skin.

He winced as Hanbin jerked away again, claws catching on Bobby’s hands for the second time in as many days.

_“No, no, no, please.”_

It was almost silent, Bobby having to strain to hear it over the pounding of his own heart, but Bobby knew as soon as Hanbin looked at him with the glazed-over, unfocused look in his eyes.

He knew that Hanbin wasn’t there, with him, not mentally.

“Hanbin. Hanbin, it’s me. It’s Jiwon,” Bobby said, trying so desperately to keep his own breaths steady, “You’re safe, baby.”

Hanbin jerked away again, head knocking against the window as he continued to whisper heartbreaking pleas.

It was so hard to refrain from pulling Hanbin against him, but Bobby kept his distance, kept whispering soothing words until a little bit of the fog cleared from wide and panicked eyes.

“Kitty, I need you to listen to me, listen to your Ji-hyung. Hanbin-ah, c’mon, you gotta look at me.”

A shudder ran through Hanbin, each breath still stolen by rough sobs but eyes finding Bobby’s.

“There you are,” Bobby almost started crying himself, just from sheer _relief,_ “Good boy, but now you need to listen again. I need you to take a deep breath. C’mon, baby, just focus on my voice and breathe with me.” He waited until Hanbin gave him a jerky nod, moving one of the younger hybrid’s hands to rest over his chest. “In…Out…Good boy, keep going. In…Out…In…Out.”     

Hanbin’s heart was pounding so hard he thought he was going to be sick, but Bobby was still talking in the low, raspy murmur of his, coaching Hanbin through each breath as he exaggerated his own.

He could feel Bobby’s heart beating just as fast as his, could feel his hands shaking just as hard, but Bobby kept the same calm look, never taking his eyes away from Hanbin’s.

“Ji…” Hanbin’s voice was shaking too, chest still heaving with only half-formed inhales.

But then he spotted the scratch running along the side of Bobby’s face, stretching from the piercing in his eyebrow, all the way to the corner of his jaw and Hanbin felt sick again.

Bobby noticed the panic building back up, “Shhh, it’s okay, Binnie. I’m okay, I’m not hurt, and neither are you. It’s just a scratch, okay? Just a scratch.”

“Hyung-” Hanbin tried again, not able to stomach the sight of blood _that he caused_ without getting sick. He held his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to flinch again as Bobby’s hands moved to his forearms.

“Can I touch you?”

Bobby always asked that anytime Hanbin was thrown back into _that_ memory, always waiting for the little nod that followed.

Except this time no nod followed, but Hanbin refused to let go of his hands when Bobby tried to pull away.

When Hanbin’s breath stayed caught, thankfully not turning back into wheezed out exhales, Bobby decided to try something they hadn’t done in years, not since the accident.

“You wanna kneel, Kitten?”

Kneeling meant Hanbin could seek out whatever level of comfort he needed while not being confined in the warm, but restricting, circle of Bobby’s arms. 

But it was also pure submission, Hanbin handing the reigns over to Bobby for however long he stayed down, even after.

Hanbin’s nod was barely there, but it was the most aware Bobby had seen him since the start of the attack.

He lead the younger the few inches until Bobby could settle back into his seat, Hanbin somehow managing to curl up between his legs, cheek against his thigh as he kept his face turned away from the others.

Right, the others.

Bobby let his focus drift from Hanbin to Jaeho’s pinched look in the rearview mirror, and then to Yunhyeong, the second eldest peering down at Hanbin with sad eyes.

Junhoe was the worst, having switched seats with Chanwoo to be right next to Bobby. Seeing the youngest hybrid cry was one of the strangest things, but right now Junhoe was curled in on himself, hastily wiped tears still marring his face.

Bobby didn’t get the chance to look at the three in the back, not when Hanbin whimpered against his leg, one hand curled around Bobby’s calf like he was scared the other rapper was going to leave.

Actually, that was probably exactly what he was afraid of.

Hanbin was still crying, softly, curled up like he wanted nothing more than to disappear, and the tears dampening his pants made Bobby want to cry too.

How had he let it get so bad? He knew what Hanbin was like, he knew how his thoughts were.

And yet here they were.

 _“Jesus,”_ Junhoe gasped out, reaching a hand towards the smallest hybrid but catching himself just before, “Hyung- His- Look at his neck.”

Bobby shot Junhoe a questioning glance before turning back to Hanbin, gently pushing his head down to see the back of his neck, fingers parting white hair to get a better view.

The sight made Bobby suck in a sharp breath too, angry, red lines that looked like they were newly scabbed over sat just below his hairline.

For a moment he thought it was due to the bleach, the base of Hanbin’s normally brown ears were white like his hair, gradually fading up. At a closer look, Bobby could see the irritated skin under the fur.

“He…He’s been shedding a lot, right? Recently, I mean?”

Bobby’s voice was low, eyes still focused on Hanbin’s shaking form, but able to catch Yunhyeong’s little gasp as he came to the same realization as Bobby.

 _Fuck,_ how could he be so fucking _blind?_

How could he let it get so bad?

If Hanbin was moulting, that meant he was either really sick, or really stressed, and Bobby was willing to bet which one it was.

Hybrids didn’t handle stress well, especially cat and bunny hybrids, for some reason.

“What? What is it?” Donghyuk asked from the back, trying to peer around Bobby’s seat.

Hanbin tensed at the attention and curled up into an even smaller ball, still crying softly while Bobby continued to quietly whisper to him.

Junhoe stripped off his flannel, “Hyung,” he whispered, handing the shirt to Bobby.

Draping the item over Hanbin’s head and back, Bobby let his hand cup the younger’s face, thumb settled over bitten-lips.

“Is Hanbin-hyung okay?” Donghyuk asked, voice pitched a bit higher than usual and eyes teary from guilt.

They all felt guilty, but Donghyuk had been the last one to snap, the final shove over the edge.

Bobby couldn’t bring himself to answer, couldn’t even speak, as he thought about how bad it was the last time it happened, finding Hanbin in the bathroom covered in blood.

He felt his breath catch, lightly stroking his thumb over Hanbin’s cheek.

“Hanbinnie?”

The sad little _mrowl_ that Hanbin gave Bobby in response broke his heart.

He wanted nothing more than to scoop his baby up and cradle him in his arms, but at the same time, Bobby felt like he shouldn’t be allowed to touch Hanbin ever again, not when he neglected his fucking boyfriend for days, _weeks._

Except Bobby didn’t get the choice before Hanbin lifted his head up, glassy yet dull eyes staring up at him and lip trembling.

“C’mere, baby,” Bobby said.

Hanbin didn’t waste any time before scrambling up onto the seat, somehow managing to squeeze his body between Bobby and the door, legs tucked into the older hybrid’s lap.

Since Hanbin was a small-animal hybrid, he was naturally lighter than what he looked, but even now he felt smaller than usual, like he was trying to take up as little space as possible.

Bobby kept one arm looped around his back, using the other the drape Junhoe’s shirt back over Hanbin’s head before slipping under to tangle with the younger rapper’s.

 _“Ow,”_ Hanbin whimpered, just as Bobby’s hand pressed down on his hip, right over where the scratches were the worst.

His breaths were still shallow, but being so close to Bobby was making his head fog up, Junhoe’s scent covering him having much the same effect.

He was so tired, more emotionally than physically, but his body hurt in too many ways to distinguish them anymore, turning into a near omnipresent ache.

“What’s wrong, Kitty?” Bobby asked, worry evident in his voice.

Hanbin whined as the elder’s fingers found his hip again, barely skimming the spot before the younger hybrid let out a quiet sob.

“S-Stop, _hurts.”_

Bobby ignored the sound of Donghyuk’s crying, Jinhwan could take care of that, not him, not when he hadn’t even been able to take care of Hanbin.

Hanbin had probably scratched at his skin until he was left a cut-up mess, and Bobby wasn’t ready to find out just how bad it was.

“Can we stop at a store?” Bobby asked, one hand settling over Hanbin’s ear when the younger flinched at the sound of his voice.

Jaeho didn’t even try to argue back, instead just nodding as he glanced back in the mirror. 

Bobby bit his lip, he could tell Hanbin was slipping farther down the longer he wasn’t able to settle the leader.

“I’m staying with Bobby-hyung and Hanbin,” Junhoe said, not taking his eyes off of Hanbin’s curled up body, and Bobby remembered that Junhoe had been the one sharing the room with their manager  

“I’m looking,” Yunhyeong spoke up, “There’s a drug store off this exit,” he pointed to the next highway sign, “And the hotel not far from that.” 

They continued driving for another few minutes, Hanbin whining and whimpering against Bobby’s neck every so often.

By the time they pulled into the drugstore, Donghyuk was still crying.

“June-ya, go with Jaeho-hyung. You know what to buy, yeah?” Bobby asked, waiting for the youngest hybrid’s nod.

Junhoe pulled his hood over his ears, keeping his mask pulled down over his chin before slipping out of the car with the manager.

Hanbin let out a strangled cry as soon as the door shut, leaving Bobby with a lapful of sobbing cat hybrid. 

“Shhhh, Kitty. June’s not gonna be gone long, he’ll be right back. I’m gonna run you a nice bath, yeah?” Bobby whispered as he gently rocked them, “We’ll get you squeaky clean and then Puppy and I can pull you back down. We’re gonna take care of you, Binnie. We’re gonna make it better, Hyung will make it better.”

Bobby didn’t want to think about how it was his fault in the first place, that would be dealt with when Hanbin wasn’t _low,_ and they could talk about communication and limits. 

“What’s Ju-ne buying?” Jinhwan asked. 

“Shower stuff.”

“What kind of shower stuff?”

Bobby sighed, “Body wash. Shampoo. Yenno, shower stuff.”

“But why does he have-”

“The body wash is for eczema and the shampoo is for shedding in cats.”

Donghyuk sniffled, “How- How bad is it?” 

“I don’t know, Dong,” Bobby sighed again, “I’m worried.”

 

The car remained silent after that, save for Donghyuk and Hanbin’s sniffling, everyone stewing in their own little pot of guilt.

Thankfully, Junhoe and Jaeho were in and out in just a few minutes, the hybrid toting a bag on each arm as he settled back into his seat. 

“What else did you get?” Bobby questioned. 

“Stuff.”

Chanwoo groaned, pushing at the back of Junhoe’s seat, “No wonder Hanbin’s dating you both. He has a type. Boneheaded, muscle-pigs that are shit at talking.”

“Yah! Watch your mouth brat!” Jinhwan slapped the maknae’s arm. 

Hanbin whimpered at the noise, curling up even smaller as the entire van fell silent once more. 

Silent, at least until Jinhwan broke it not even three minutes later. 

“And Hanbin’s type is possessive dogs with big dicks, but yeah, everything else you mentioned was true too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a little angstier I swear  
> Sorry this one sucked
> 
> also yeet  
> also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry this took so long, and that it ends in a weird place but im at work rn so take it or leave it lmao
> 
> i'll reread this later and fix shit  
> (no i won't)

“Kitten? We’re here, baby.”

Hanbin didn’t answer, didn’t even acknowledge Bobby, and the coyote hybrid was so fucking worried.

“Hanbinnie?” Bobby tried again, “I can’t carry you in. Not through the lobby, at least.”

“You might have to,” Jinhwan frowned.

It really didn’t even seem like Hanbin was still with them. His eyes were barely open, yet visibly hazy and unfocused. He was still shaking, but Bobby was pretty sure Hanbin had been shaking for the past few days.

“Everyone, out of the van,” Bobby ordered, “Give me a minute with him.”

One by one, the rest of the members exited the car, only Junhoe lingering.

“I love you. Both of you.”

And then he was out.

Bobby couldn’t believe what he had just heard. That was the first time Junhoe had said those three words to him, at least, in _that_ way.

He couldn’t help but smile, “Hear that, Binnie? Ju-ne’s gone soft, and I think it’s all because of you. My baby, our baby. I need you here, with me.”

He ran his thumb along Hanbin’s cheekbone, turning the cat hybrid’s face toward him.

“Look at me, baby. Look at me.”

Hanbin shut his eyes, pushing his face against Bobby’s hand, _“Ji.”_

Bobby let out a relieved breath, “Yeah, Binnie?”

“M’sorry.”

“No,” Bobby chided, “None of that, not right now.” He pulled Junhoe’s flannel off of Hanbin’s head, but still keeping the fabric around the younger’s neck, before placing his own hat low enough to cover Hanbin’s eyes. “We’re gonna get inside, okay? Up, baby,” he opened the door, laughing at the sight of Junhoe’s broad back.

Hanbin pouted, even as he tried to stand, fuzzy brain still not processing anything other than his hyung’s gentle command.

“Careful,” Junhoe quickly steadied the leader by his waist, but ripped his hands back as soon as Hanbin cried out, both reacting like the touch burned them.

Bobby jumped out of the van just in time to catch Hanbin, trying to avoid the spots that he knew about while keeping him up.

No matter how gentle Bobby was, Hanbin still let out a quiet sob as he tried to pull away.

Every little scratch and irritated area felt so much worse with the storm in his head, his skin felt too sensitive and every touch was _overwhelming._

Bobby barely got a chance to look at Junhoe’s shocked face before it turned to concern, “Hyung, what did we do?”

“It’s what we didn’t do,” Bobby sighed, turning Hanbin to press against his side, the younger hybrid latching on even though it _hurt._

Trying to be as gentle as possible, Bobby’s hands slid down to Hanbin’s thighs, hoisting the other rapper up to be sat on his hip, frowning at the tears wetting his neck.

“Guess I’m carrying you.”

The three made their way to the entrance, quickly passing the (thankfully) empty reception desk to find the others waiting in front of the elevators.

Donghyuk immediately started crying again.

“We told Jaeho-hyung that we’d be fine,” Yunhyeong started, rubbing the dancer’s back, “But I don’t think he believed it.”

Yunhyeong didn’t have to add on the _‘I don’t even believe it,’_ not when they all felt the same way.

“Let’s go. We can talk about it when we aren’t standing in the lobby.”

The second eldest quickly ushered them into the elevator, handing out room keys with a blank look on his face.

The 20 second ride truly dragged on, both Donghyuk and Hanbin’s crying bouncing off the walls, echoing around them.

Bobby didn’t know what to say, none of them did.

He didn’t even know where to start.

Where did he start?

Why couldn’t he _focus?_

“Bobby, why don’t you and June take care of Hanbin, and the rest of us will be over in an hour or so, okay?” Yunhyeong said, slowly.

“Y-Yeah,” Bobby stuttered, resisting the urge to tighten his arms around Hanbin, “Yeah, okay.”

The elevator stopped on their floor, Junhoe’s hand on Bobby’s shoulder leading them to their room.

Bobby felt horrible. Not only did he _neglect_ his boyfriend for _weeks,_ but he could feel his grasp slipping away with each sob Hanbin tried to bury in his neck. _He_ was the eldest of the three of them, _he_ was supposed to be the one in control.

“C’mon, hyung.”

But maybe he didn’t have to do it alone.

Bobby always viewed Junhoe as more of a kid than Hanbin was, even though there was barely half a year between them.

Junhoe was an adult, they all were, and Bobby had to remind himself now that Junhoe was more than capable.

The Shepherd hybrid unlocked the door, quickly slipping inside to turn the lamp on, bathing the room in a gentle yellow.

“I’m gonna start a bath,” Junhoe started, voice slow and quiet, “Will you be okay to get him ready?”

Bobby blinked a few times before scrambling to nod, trying to put the pieces of his broken concentration back together.

“We’ll be okay,” he assured.

Nodding, Junhoe left the room with one of the bags he had carried up, once again leaving the two rappers alone.

In an attempt to soothe his own nerves, Bobby took several deep breaths before moving towards the bed.

“Hey, Kitty,” he cooed, sitting on the edge, “Can you look at me? Can you look at your Hyung?”

He needed to gauge how present Hanbin was, wouldn’t know how to continue until he found out.

Thankfully, Hanbin pulled back just enough to meet Bobby’s eyes, still shaking and sniffling and Bobby felt his heart break.

“We’re gonna take a bath together, okay?”

Hanbin frantically shook his head, eyes pleading and watery. He didn’t want to do that. Taking a bath meant taking his clothes off, and taking his clothes off meant Bobby seeing just how bad everything was.

“Hanbin?” Bobby brought his hands up to cup the younger hybrid’s face to still the movement, “Why don’t you want to take a bath?”

Hanbin _loved_ baths, maybe even a little too much to be normal for his hybrid type, and that’s why Bobby was so confused.

A few seconds passed and he still had not received an answer, just a tearful whine as Hanbin tried to pull away from him again. He quickly halted the action, cringing as Hanbin cried out at the grip on his arms.

“Binnie, Hanbin, I don’t want to hurt you,” Bobby pleaded, “But you need to listen or you’re going to end up hurting yourself.” He waited until the younger was mostly still again before continuing, “Now, please answer me, baby. Why don’t you want to take a bath?”

Again, Hanbin didn’t verbally answer, just dropped his gaze to his lap as he tried to curl in on himself as much as possible while staying in Bobby’s lap.

And then it all made sense.

Hanbin didn’t want Bobby to see the extent of the damage.

_Fuck._

“Kitty, I need to see them,” Bobby tried to reason. He wasn’t sure if ordering Hanbin would _help_ or _hurt_ in this situation. Usually, Hanbin preferred being told what to do when he was under, but Bobby was worried about the leader’s grasp on self-preservation.

He was scared that Hanbin would just blindly listen to what Bobby told him to do, like he always did, because he _trusted_ Bobby, but Bobby didn’t _deserve_ that trust.

Hanbin let out a quiet _mewl,_ and Bobby looked up to find the cat hybrid nosing along his jaw, letting out little whines and whimpers as he pawed at the older rapper’s shoulders.

Bobby roughly wiped his eyes, “Please, Hanbin. _Please._ Let me take care of you.”

They could both hear when the water shut off in, but Bobby had a feeling Junhoe was giving them space.

Fingers found the bottom of Hanbin’s hoodie, Bobby looking up in question, waiting for a sign of approval.

Hanbin nodded.

Slowly, and so gently, the hoodie was pulled up and over, leaving Hanbin in just his stripped shirt as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

“No, Bin,” Bobby gently reprimanded, “Remember what I said? Don’t hide from Hyung.”

Hanbin let Bobby move his arms to be facing up, causing the older hybrid to suck in a sharp breath.

His arms were, thankfully, mostly clear, but the area just above his elbow was shredded to hell and back, just like his palms and the skin around his nails, the bend of his wrists and knuckles just as bad.

Bobby knew that he had to wait until Hanbin wasn’t non-verbal to talk to him about this, otherwise the younger would take it as a scolding and potentially drop even farther.

“Okay, good boy,” Bobby praised, “Thank you for listening. Now, will you let Hyung take off your shirt?”

Hanbin continued to pout up at him, even though he gave a timid nod.

“Thank you, baby,” Bobby repeated, peppering kisses along Hanbin’s jaw as his fingers started to pull at the bottom of the leader’s t-shirt, “My good boy.”

When the shirt was finally off, Bobby wanted to cry.

Hanbin’s right shoulder and left hip had the worst of the damage, mirroring both of his tattoos, angry red lines over irritated skin. There were several other scratches on his sides, a few even going through the tattoo on his ribs.

Bobby couldn’t speak, but he knew his silence was only making Hanbin more anxious.

“The bath-”

Junhoe cut himself off, sharp eyes taking in the situation before plastering a soft smile on his face.

“Hey, Binnie,” his normally loud voice was so quiet, gentle, “The bath is done, Kitten. We gotta hurry before it gets cold. We wouldn’t want that, right?”

Hanbin shook his head slightly, raising his arms up in Junhoe’s direction in a silent plea to be carried to the bathroom.

Junhoe’s eyes flashed to Bobby, catching the eldest’s lost gaze before speaking, “I’m gonna get in with him. Join us when you’re ready.”

He lifted Hanbin up as gently as he possible could, not wanting to make the smaller hybrid start crying again. The journey to the bathroom was short, and Junhoe almost wished he could drag it out a bit longer, knowing what had to come next.

After setting Hanbin down on the edge of the tub, Junhoe brushed messy blonde hair away from the cat hybrid’s forehead, “Ready?” He asked, fingers already resting at the button of Hanbin’s jeans, waiting in the same way Bobby had.

When Hanbin nodded, Junhoe undid them, helping the rapper slide them off before lifting his legs over the side, slipping into the water.

The temperature wasn’t that hot, but just the water making contact with all of the open scratches made Hanbin cry out in pain again, already scrambling at the side to get out.

“Hanbin, _Hanbin._ You need to stop,” Junhoe tried to soothe, catching his wrists, “Calm down. It’ll hurt less if you stay still.”

Hanbin whimpered.

The dog hybrid made quick work of his own clothes, climbing in at the opposite end so he was facing Hanbin.

“Come here, little one. Let Oppa take care of you.”

Hanbin didn’t even try to argue against the name and instead crawled into Junhoe’s arms, sniffling as he curled against the taller hybrid’s chest.

Junhoe waited until Hanbin was settled before grabbing one of the bottles he had sat just outside of the tub, making sure to grab the correct one before popping the top.

“Hey, Bin-ah, this might hurt a little bit, but I need you to relax,” Junhoe warned.

Junhoe didn’t _want_ to be the one in this position, but it was purely for selfish reasons. He didn’t want to be the one to make Hanbin cry again with how bad the soap was going to hurt.

It had only happened to Junhoe once before, when he was much younger, but he’d been a rather close witness that last time it happened to Hanbin, after the attack.

For a while they were worried Bobby would go feral, not letting any of them except for Junhoe near Hanbin. It was a similar situation to the current one, really, but thankfully less dire.

Bobby…

Junhoe knew that Bobby needed a few minutes to collect himself.

Since Bobby was part coyote, naturally, it would be easier for him to lose control than for Junhoe, but Bobby had always kept a tighter handle on himself, only slipping a few times.

Now that he thought of it, Junhoe hadn’t actually _seen_ Bobby slip since that day in the practice room, when the dance instructor ended up making Hanbin have a panic attack.

Shaking his head, Junhoe squeezed some of the body wash onto his hand, knowing a washcloth would irritate Hanbin’s skin even more, before starting on the smaller hybrid’s shoulder.

Hanbin still winced, even though it was the side with the tattoo, and wasn’t even that bad in comparison to the other side, which was worrying.

“How are you feeling?” Junhoe quietly asked.

He only received a low whine in response, meaning Hanbin had probably given up on trying to put coherent thoughts together.

“Can you come up a bit, little one?” He tried again, wanting to keep talking to distract Hanbin when he moved to the other side, where the skin was absolutely shredded. “I promise you’re safe, but I need you with me.”

Hanbin gave a small shake of his head, but even that showed that he was at least present. His head was pounding, his body felt sore and heavy and every inch of skin felt sunburnt, raw and sensitive to even Junhoe’s gentle touches.

The younger hybrid’s hand moved across his back to his other shoulder, barely touching even as Hanbin let out a strangled yelp, trying to push away from Junhoe.

“Shhhhh, Hanbinnie- Ouch! _Fuck,”_ Junhoe cried, yanking his hand away from the now-still Hanbin to wipe the red away with the closest hand towel.

The cat hybrid was frozen, left staring at Junhoe’s bloody hand.

He had done it again.

Hanbin wanted to spill out a line of apologies but he couldn’t, his throat was too tight, so tight he couldn’t even _breathe,_ let alone speak.

All he had done was hurt other people, and that’s why everything should have stayed a secret. The others didn’t need the stress.

Junhoe caught the way Hanbin was starting to sink again, “Hey, hey, look at me,” he said, cupping Hanbin’s jaw, “I’m okay. It was an accident. Stay with me, little one.”

Hanbin nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as his own hands gripped Junhoe’s wrists. Junhoe wanted him _up,_ Bobby wanted him _up,_ so he was going to stay up. He could do it. He could listen.

“Okay, there’s my good boy,” Junhoe shakily breathed out, “Can we keep going?”

Again, Hanbin nodded, but this time his eyes blinked open and his hands dropped, dazedly watching as Junhoe squeezed out more soap into his hand.

The bottle was blue and white, the same brand as last time. Junhoe’s hands were shaking. The lights were dimmed down almost all the way, mirror covered by a towel.

He could hear Bobby crying.

“Wan-” Hanbin cleared his throat, wincing as his head ached more from the effort of trying to speak, “Hyun’.”

Junhoe frowned, “Hyung will be here in a little bit.” He took the opportunity to clean down Hanbin’s arms, the smaller hybrid crying out once more as the soap burned the cuts on his arm. “Hyung will be here soon,” he repeated, but this time with a shaky smile, “But for now, you’re stuck with me.”

Usually he could ignore it, but in times like this it was hard to push away the feeling.

Sometimes Junhoe felt like the odd-one-out in their relationship.

Hanbin would always be Bobby’s first, and sometimes Junhoe worried that Bobby was only dating him because Hanbin wanted it.

“Jun-ah,” Hanbin mumbled, and Junhoe could tell just how much effort it was taking him to speak, “Stoppit. No bad.”

He pushed himself up, straddling one of Junhoe’s thighs to nuzzle at the younger’s hair. Arms came up to losely cage his waist, fingers rubbing soothing circles on the undamaged areas of skin.

Hanbin let out a quiet moan, the touch much less painful now that he was more aware.

Plus, it was the first time he’s been _touched_ in almost a month.

He missed Junhoe’s hands, he missed _Junhoe._

“Kitty, I gotta finish cleaning you,” Junhoe said, even though he could feel his body reacting to Hanbin’s little noises, “Stay with me for a few more minutes, okay? And then we can get you settled.”

He made quick work of the rest of Hanbin’s torso, the area not being as inflamed as his shoulder, but still bearing a few scratches.

His hip, however, was a different story.

You could easily see where the line from the waistband of his jeans rubbed the skin almost raw, made even worse by the scratches criss-crossing over the sharp bone.

“Ah-” Hanbin sucked in a sharp breath, _“Hurts.”_

“I know, Kitty, but I’m almost done.”

And true to his word, Junhoe only spent another few minutes rubbing the soap in before switching bottles.

“Lean back, please.”

Even with the fogginess of his brain, Hanbin still snickered at Junhoe saying _please_ to him, being such a rare occurrence.

Yet he did as asked of him, letting Junhoe wet his hair to work the shampoo through it. Hanbin tried to mentally check out as much as he could, the normally soothing act of getting his hair washed was much more painful than he wished it to be, even with Junhoe being as gentle as he possibly could be.

And _especially_ with his ears being even more sensitive than normal.

The youngest hybrid turned the tap on, using the running water to rinse out the last of the soap before deeming Hanbin clean enough.

Junhoe let Hanbin curl back into his chest, lightly running his hands down the rapper’s back, “You want Bobby? Or do you want to-”

“Wan’ you,” Hanbin cut him off, nuzzling at his throat, “Please.”

“Okay, little one,” Junhoe smiled, “Remember to use your colors, and tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Usually any playtime in the bath, Hanbin would already be stretched, just to make things easier, so Junhoe wasn’t quite sure what angle would be the best in the current situation.

Hanbin didn’t seem bothered, instead, scooting higher up Junhoe’s thigh, leaving the singer to prop him up farther out of the water.

When Hanbin leaned forward, supported by Junhoe’s shoulders, it gave Junhoe the position to run his hand down the cat hybrid’s back, gently running his fingers through the drenched fur of Hanbin’s tail, trying to remove the last suds from the shampoo.

“Jun-ah, please,” Hanbin whined, _“Please.”_

Junhoe could more-so feel than hear the words Hanbin was mouthing against his skin, mixed cries of his name, and _Please, Oppa, please_ falling from his lips.

He tried to think back to the last time the pair of them had done anything intimate, not even able to remember fleeting touches or stolen kisses.

There had barely even been any time to _talk,_ let alone anything else.

And if he felt this guilty, there was no telling how bad Bobby was feeling.

Fingers trailed down even farther, pressing against the sensitive area just below the base of Hanbin’s tail, causing shivers to wrack his body as he push back against them, so, _so_ desperate for the touch.

Already, Junhoe knew Hanbin was going to want to be pushed, to be _broken._ Pieces left shattered and scattered, all for Bobby to put back together.

Junhoe didn’t want to be the one to break him, not when he was like this.

Fragile, far too delicate for Junhoe’s unexperienced hands.

But if there was one thing Junhoe _could_ do, he could soothe. Provide security. Comfort.

“Seriously, I need you to tell me if I’m hurting you,” Junhoe said again, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He pressed nervous fingers right over Hanbin’s rim, and lips against damp skin, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Hanbin whined as he pushed back against Junhoe’s hand, continuously murmuring little pleas into the younger hybrid’s hair. He wanted this, _needed this._ It was in his nature, his DNA.

He was an affectionate breed. His mother had told him time and time again that Birman cat-hybrids needed attention. At first, Hanbin detested that fact. He glared at anyone and everyone that had come along, not wanting to rely on others for something as trivial as comfort, not when he was on his own.

But then Jinhwan had come along, and then _Bobby._

And then Junhoe and Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, Chanwoo.

And he didn’t have to be alone.

He had never experienced just how bad something as _stupid_ as lack-of-attention would make him feel, but he never wanted to experience it again.

“Jun-a- _ahhhh-”_

Hanbin was cut-off as Junhoe pressed his finger in, having been circling the rim for a bit to work up some slick to easy the slide, but was only able to make it to the second knuckle before Hanbin whined again.

“You need to relax,” Junhoe murmured, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nodding, Hanbin blew out a slow breath, tickling one of Junhoe’s ears, before the younger physically felt him relax.

“I’ve got you.”

After going so long without being _touched,_ Hanbin knew that he wasn’t going to have the stamina for much, no matter how bad he wanted it.

So rather than whining and complaining about how slow Junhoe was going, Hanbin relaxed even further into the other hybrid, letting him dictate the pace.

“Stay awake, little one,” Junhoe quietly huffed, “Are you good for another?”

Hanbin only hummed in response, making the vocalist frown.

“Words, little one.”

“Yes, Oppa.”

Now _that,_ that made Junhoe smile.

He slowly pressed another finger in alongside the first, trying to ease Hanbin open with as little discomfort as possible.

“Color?”

Hanbin hummed again before catching himself, mumbling out a quiet _‘green.’_

The stretch was already starting to fade, barely any burn caused by the cautious movements until Junhoe nudged a third finger at his entrance.

“Yellow,” Hanbin said, making Junhoe immediately pause, “J-Jus’ two.”

“Okay, just two. But if you plan on doing anything else, you’ll need to be stretched more, okay?”

Hanbin _mewed_ at him, nuzzling his nose against Junhoe’s ears as a hand ran along his back, the other trailing two fingers just to the side of his prostate, barely skimming it.

“You want to cum now, baby? Or do you want to wait for Bobby-hyung?” Junhoe asked, tracing soft figure eights against the smaller hybrid’s walls, feeling Hanbin tense up slightly each time the pads of his fingers nudged the sensitive bundle of nerves there.

Hanbin thought it over. He already felt spent, but still fairly confident he could manage two that night.

And even if he couldn’t, he knew Bobby would understand.

“Wan’ you.”

Junhoe smiled, “You have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi go stalk my twitter @mvgetanattitude


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finishing this lol. soz i let it sit for so long, i'm a horrible human being i know i know
> 
> I’m not proofreading this whatsoever so

“I don’t think a collar is a good idea, little one.”

Hanbin whined out at the younger hybrid, sadly pawing at Junhoe’s chest until hands wrapped around his own to pause the movement.

“Jun-Oppa,” Hanbin pouted as he pushed his forehead against the taller male’s chest, “Please?”

Junhoe frowned as he gently patted at Hanbin’s skin with one of the hotel room towels, being as careful as he could when drying off the rapper, “I brought my collar, if you’d like that?” Junhoe said, referring to the maroon, satin collar he had bought for Hanbin several months ago. 

Nodding against the firm muscles, Hanbin winced slightly as the towel was moved to his hip, barely grazing the shredded area. He still felt like he was going to shake out of his too-tight skin, every touch stinging, even after Junhoe was so careful in the bath.

“Wan’ Hyung.”

“I know, baby. We’re gonna go see hyung now, okay?”

Junhoe waited for Hanbin to raise his arms up before slowly lifting the cat hybrid off of the bathroom counter, feeling Hanbin’s naked body pressed up against his boxer-clad one.

“Can we ge’ ice cream?” Hanbin mumbled into the curve of Junhoe’s neck, making the singer chuckle.

“Maybe.”

Since he was part cat, dairy didn’t exactly sit well with Hanbin. It was only when he was truly sad that he asked for it, but Junhoe had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He had a feeling Hanbin was going to make that request, but with the rapper’s lactose intolerance getting worse as he got older, they couldn’t exactly let him make himself sick because of it.

 _Especially_ not after Jinhwan had scolded Hanbin to the point of tears last time.

Junhoe walked out of the bathroom with the smaller hybrid settled on his hip, keeping Hanbin’s head down so he could survey the room.

 

Bobby hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed, folded into himself amongst the pillows at the top with his head tucked into crossed arms.

“Hey?” Junhoe quietly prompted, making Bobby’s head snap up in surprise.

How didn’t Bobby hear him open the door before walking in? Based on the shaking hands and irritated, red eyes, Bobby had probably slipped.

“He okay?”

_Or maybe not._

Leave it to Bobby to keep Hanbin as his first priority.

Hanbin immediately shifted in his arms, “Hyung?”

Junhoe had to quickly adjust his grip to avoid dropping the smaller male, but Hanbin still managed to wiggle out of his hold, crying out even as he scrambled up the bed.

“Careful,” Bobby gasped out when Hanbin fell against him, quickly rushing to cover Hanbin’s body with the top blanket. He winced as Hanbin _yelped_ into his chest, not able to stand the sound of his baby in pain. “H-Hanbin, stop.”

Maybe his tone was a little harsh, but Bobby could barely bring himself to choke the words out, let alone think about _how_ he said them.

Hanbin felt his ears drop back as he recoiled at the bitten out command. 

“No, baby,” Bobby tried to amend, “I’m not scolding you, Kitty.” He glanced up for a second, taking his eyes off of Hanbin to see Junhoe digging through their luggage after pulling on a pair of Bobby’s pajama pants. 

“Hyung,” the youngest hybrid called, “Do you remember if I packed Hanbin’s collar?”

Bobby shook his head, he barely remembered what _he_ packed, let alone the other two.

Not to mention he had practically neglected and ignored Hanbin for the past few weeks.

Hanbin let out a quiet _mewl_ as Bobby went silent, butting his forehead against the eldest’s jaw and whining until Bobby’s hands thoughtlessly found their place running down the cat hybrid’s back.

Yeah, the touch _hurt,_ but Hanbin couldn’t stand the idea of going without it again.

Even if they didn’t do anything, Hanbin would take this over anything. The closeness. Just being held.

Hanbin half turned in Bobby’s arms, ignoring the pain as he tried to settle back against the older rapper.

He changed his mind. He wanted to be touched. 

It had been too long. Junhoe had just taken the edge off, Hanbin needed _more._

He turned his face, pressing his lips to Bobby’s hand as the two other hybrids talked about whatever they were talking about.

“Hey, little one,” Junhoe cooed, climbing forward on his knees to be sat in front of the older two, “You still want your collar?”

Hanbin nodded, dropping his head back against Bobby’s shoulder to expose his neck. His eyes drifted shut as he waited for the comforting feeling.

Except, nothing happened.

Hanbin was just about to whine and open his eyes when he felt cautious hands slide around his neck, buckling the collar slightly looser than Hanbin usually liked it.

The hands, _Bobby’s hands,_ stayed in place over his throat.

He knew Bobby wouldn’t apply any pressure, no matter how bad Hanbin wanted it.

“How are you feeling, Kitty?” Bobby asked, pressing a kiss just to the side of the scratches on the back of Hanbin’s neck.

“Better,” Hanbin hummed, blindly pawing at the air until a solid body met his hands, “Jun-ah made it okay.”

The light was obviously hurting Hanbin’s eyes, and Bobby felt the same way. He gestured to Junhoe to dim the already low-light, Hanbin letting out a content hum against his neck as soon as the room darkened slightly.

The youngest hybrid climbed back onto the bed, this time grabbing the items he had pulled from his suitcase along with the collar.

“Let’s get you dressed, little one,” Junhoe said before turning to Bobby, “Hyung, do you wanna-?”

Bobby’s head snapped up, “W-What?”

“Do you want to settle him?” Junhoe clarified before narrowing his eyes, “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

At Junhoe’s question, Hanbin turned his head back to look at Bobby, wincing slightly as the blanket irritated his skin, “Hyung?”

Bobby’s eyes were slightly unfocused, and even with Hanbin’s own head feeling foggy, he could see the way the coyote hybrid’s answers came a bit delayed.

He had never witnessed Bobby as anything but in control.

Hanbin had heard in clipped words about how Bobby had been during the accident, but Hanbin wasn’t even close to being present for the weeks following.

And the others refused to talk to him about it.

“Hyung?” Hanbin prompted again.

“I’m okay, Bin. I’m okay.”

“Bobby, it’s okay to not be okay,” Junhoe said, reaching across Hanbin to grab one of Bobby’s hands, the cat hybrid whining at the sight of the scratches covering both of them.

“I- I know. I just- It’s been a lot.”

“That’s okay, hyung. You don’t have to be in control all the time.”

The tears started before Bobby even had time to blink them away.

 _“Hyung,”_ Hanbin whined as Bobby’s head dropped against his shoulder, nuzzling against the curly hair, “Don’t cry, Hyunggie. M’okay.”

“You’re _not_ okay, Hanbin,” Bobby said, pulling back just enough for Junhoe to see the tears trailing down his cheeks and the grimace stuck on his face, “It’s not okay. This isn’t okay.” He grabbed Hanbin’s wrist to turn facing up, “This isn’t okay. This is you deliberately hurting yourself in-instead of _talking_ to me.” Bobby gently cupped Hanbin’s face to pull him forward, pressing their foreheads together, “I’m sorry I haven’t been the best boyfriend, and I’m sorry it took _this_ for me to see that-”

“Hyung, you’re a hybrid too,” Hanbin argued back, “Not your job to take care of me.”

“No, Hanbin. Let me finish,” Bobby gently scolded him, “You’re right, it’s not my _job_ to take care of you, because you’re not my pet.”

Hanbin froze at that, and for a second Bobby regretted using that word.

“You’re my boyfriend,” he continued anyway, “And I should have been there for you.”

“I’m sorry too, little one,” Junhoe whispered.

Junhoe’s hands started rubbing up his back, pressure at the perfect medium and avoiding all of the areas that hurt the worst. He nudged Hanbin to be laying against Bobby’s chest, in between the coyote hybrid’s legs, as the eldest started combing long fingers through his still-damp hair.

It didn’t take long for the rumble to start in his chest, catching Hanbin slightly off-guard at the somewhat foreign feeling. 

Bobby frowned at the sound, even though Hanbin was back to his blissed out state against his chest, “His purr’s all choppy.”

“Just give it a few minutes,” Junhoe replied, directing his next words to Hanbin, “Hey, little one. You want hyung now?”

Bobby’s head snapped up to meet the youngest hybrid’s eyes when he heard Hanbin whine against his chest, “I don’t know if that’s the best idea…”

“We don’t have to do anything heavy, but he was asking for you the whole time we were in the bath.”

Sighing, Bobby nodded. He knew that Hanbin wouldn’t feel right until he was with Bobby, unless Bobby was the one to pull him under, but he felt too out of control to even think about anything too rough.

“Okay, Kitten. Color?”

“Green.”

“Will you-” Bobby started, pursing his lips together, “Does he still need-?”

Junhoe gave a half-shrug, “Went to two in the bath, but wasn’t really focusing on stretching him that much. You want me to do it?”

“Please.”

Junhoe nodded, using the leverage he had from sitting up to angle both Bobby and Hanbin’s lower bodies to find the position that would put the least pressure on Hanbin’s sore body.

It was a bit of an odd one, but Hanbin looked pretty content, so Junhoe counted it as a win.

The cat hybrid was draped over Bobby’s legs, head resting on a pillow placed just to the side of the older rapper’s hips and his own hips raised on another pillow laying over Bobby’s thighs.

“Knees forward a bit, little one.”

Junhoe lightly tapped Hanbin’s bottom until he complied, getting his legs under him to raise his lower half up.

“Ready?”

“Mhm. Al’good.”

He pressed the pad of his thumb against Hanbin’s twitching hole, massaging in slow circles to restart the little amount of slick Hanbin produced when not in his season.

Once he felt it wet enough, Junhoe pressed a single finger in, pumping it in and out a few times before sliding a second alongside it.

Hanbin barely felt the tug on the tight ring of muscle, still somewhat stretched from their bath earlier. That changed when Junhoe nudged his entrance with a third finger, slowly and gently working it in as well.

Hips snapping forward as his prostate was skimmed, Hanbin winced when the movement caused his side to press against the pillow.

He let out a quiet whimper, the sound pulling Bobby out of his daze.

“Hey, June-ah, could you get the cream? Did you buy it?”

“Yeah, gimme a second,” the youngest said, sliding his fingers out to get up and retrieve the ointment.

Hanbin let out another little whine, “Empty. Hyunggie, _please.”_

Bobby knew what Hanbin wanted. He wanted Bobby to replace Junhoe’s fingers with his own, but he still wasn’t comfortable touching Hanbin anywhere other than where his hands currently lay, one tangled with the cat hybrid’s and the other petting over an unmarred area of his back.

It would be better to wait for Junhoe to get back, having just grabbed the tube of cream from one of the shopping bags.

“Got it,” he said, climbing back onto the bed to take his place between both sets of the rappers’ legs, “Here.”

Junhoe went to hand the tube to Bobby, but the coyote hybrid just shook his head.

“You do it.”

“I can’t do both, hyung,” Junhoe stated, “Besides, it’ll give you something to focus on.”

Bobby was so conflicted, even as he took the cream from Junhoe’s hand. He felt on edge, like all of the stress from the past few weeks was about to bubble up to the surface, but each soft nuzzle from Hanbin and gentle touch from Junhoe was helping to ground him.

“Oppaaaa,” Hanbin whined softly as he pushed his ass back towards Junhoe’s fingers, “Green, Jun-ah, greeeeeen.”

“Yeah, yeah, little one,” Junhoe chuckled, “Just focus on my fingers, okay?” He said as he pressed two fingers back in to rub along Hanbin’s walls. 

He shot a look to Bobby, nodding down at the tube.

Well, doing it now while Hanbin had something else going on would be easier than later, so Bobby uncapped the bottle to squeeze a bit of the white cream out onto his fingers, raising his eyes to meet Junhoe’s.

At the youngest hybrid’s nod, Bobby slowly brought his hand to the leader’s back, cautiously placing a dollop of the ointment on one of the lighter areas of scratches, on the outside of the much larger one on Hanbin’s shoulder.

The cat hybrid made no sign he even noticed, still blissed out and humming as Junhoe continued to stretch him.

Bobby used the chance to rub the cream a little lower, letting up on the pressure the closer he got to the reddened area. Hanbin did let out a wince at that, turning his head to the other side to press it against Bobby’s thigh.

“Hurts. Stop.”

“Hey, little one,” Junhoe said as he felt the other clench around his fingers, timing his words with a light skim of Hanbin’s prostate, making the cat hybrid moan softly against Bobby’s side, “Remember what I said in the bath, relax. We’re not trying to hurt you, but it will only be worse if you keep tensing up.” He rubbed a hand along the smallest hybrid’s thigh, “Hyung, keep going.”

“R-Right.” Bobby squeezed out a tiny bit more to rub over the spot, wincing as Hanbin’s claws dug into his leg, “Kitten, that hurts.”

It probably wasn’t the best thing to bring to Hanbin’s attention, as the rapper immediately yanked his hands away to whimper.

“S-Sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Bobby cooed, “You’re okay, Kitty. S’all good.”

Hanbin nodded, softly, just enough for Bobby to feel it against his side, “M’good, sorry. Sorry,” he repeated.

Junhoe tried to ease Hanbin back into the motions, continuing the slow glide of his fingers in and out until the cat hybrid lost the tension he had in his body, purr picking back up at a steady rate.

“I’ve missed that sound,” Bobby mumbled.

Hanbin’s purr had always been one of the most soothing sounds. Calm and steady, rhythmic.

It was one of Bobby’s favorite noises, and he loved being the reason for it.

Junhoe pressed a kiss against the dimple on Hanbin’s lower back, “Three or four, baby?”

“Hmmm, four?”

“Okay, little one.”

He pulled his fingers out to spread the slick left over to his pinky, easing three back in and slowly pressing a fourth one in as well.

 

By the time Junhoe felt Hanbin was stretched enough, Bobby had covered most of the cuts, at least the ones he could reach, and the cat hybrid was practically asleep on him.

Junhoe pulled his fingers out, rubbing circles on the smaller hybrid’s rim and the docile male was wiggling and whining in Bobby’s lap.

“Sounds like he’s ready, hyung.”

Bobby nodded. He lined himself up with Hanbin, gently collecting his Kitten in his arms and easing the younger down until he was seated flush against Bobby once more.

This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for them, Hanbin just wanting to be filled and held, warm and docile as he napped.

“I’m gonna slip a shirt on ya, little one,” Junhoe gave a heads up, pulling a whining Hanbin up just enough to drape a plain, cotton tee over his head.

It was almost as if earlier hadn’t happened. There was no residual stress left in Hanbin’s body, happily purring as he snuggled back into Bobby’s neck.

Junhoe left the bed for a second, pulling something from the minifridge in the room before climbing back on.

“What’s that?” Bobby asked.

Grinning, Junhoe pulled a pint of ice cream out of the bag, “Lactose-free and vanilla.”

He dug into it with a plastic spoon he had grabbed when he bought it, lifting it to Hanbin’s mouth and nudging at the smaller male’s lips.

“Yay,” Hanbin sleepily mumbled as he let Junhoe push the spoon past his lips, “Thank you, Jun-ah.”

“Hey, gimme a bite,” Bobby redirected the next spoonful into his own mouth, laughing softly at Hanbin’s pout.

Some of the ice cream dripped down the corner of Hanbin’s mouth, the cat hybrid attempting to lick it up before Bobby’s thumb swiped it up, pressing the digit past Hanbin’s lips.

“Sweet.”

“Just like you.”

 

Hanbin pressed closer, pulling Junhoe to press against his back, even if the pressure hurt as much as it comforted.

“How you feelin’, Kitten?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin hummed, “Wan’th’others. Cuddles.”

Huffing out a laugh, Junhoe reached back to grab his phone from the side table shooting a message in the group chat because he was far too lazy to message everyone separately.

“You wanna stay like this?”

“Mhm, yes’please.”

 

By the time the rest of the band of misfits arrived, sleepy and ruffled from showers and naps, but the guilt from treating their leader the way they had lingered.

Donghyuk was noticeably the most distressed, anxiously picking at his nails and eyes never quite focusing on one spot.

“Is he okay?” he nervously asked, climbing onto the bed to settle next to Junhoe.

Junhoe gave him a tired smile, “He’ll be fine, just needed a good nap.”

“And an even better dick,” Bobby sleepily added, Hanbin chuckling at the memory only the rappers shared.

They ended up a pile of tangled limbs on the bed that was barely big enough for the seven of them. Junhoe’s head lay pillowed on Bobby’s shoulder, Hanbin curled between the two larger hybrids. Donghyuk was wrapped around Junhoe’s back, one hand tangled with the leader’s, with Chanwoo lounging over their legs to watch whatever he had quietly playing on the television. Jinhwan was laying next to Bobby, Yunhyeong’s head on his chest as he played with the vocalist’s hair.

It was quiet, peaceful.

They would save the apologies for a time when Hanbin wasn’t so far under, probably farther than any of them had seen him slip in years.

Again, Hanbin’s purring was the perfect ambiance to fill the room, barely louder than the TV. It calmed them, especially Bobby. Hanbin purred when he was happy, comfortable. He purred when he felt safe.

“Love y’guys.”

“We love you too, Hanbin-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop a comment or smthn i luv yalls comments
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVgetanAttitude)

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!! Thank yu for reading!!
> 
> Please please leave a comment and kudos, each one means a lot to me.  
> Check out my other fics!! And feel free to HMU on Twitter @MVgetanAttitude


End file.
